Digital Hunter Arc
The Digital World Arc is the 1st story arc of the Digital Hunter Arc. Raida a hunter, starts to hunt down Wen & Jason. Story All Digidestineds have started making a living in Baneyume. Jackie & Gatomon work in the medical ward. Kaiden & Patamon work to help new digimon enter the city. Cade & Gomamon are teaching new recruits to fight. Malik & Tentomon work in the intelligence ward. Mei & Palamon teach magic while supporting the others. Eden & Biyomon work with younger kids. Wen & Agumon are public heroes and work to protect the city. Jason & Gabumon travel to find the enemy, Nagato spoke of. When the 10 Legendary Spirits are stolen, Bezel & Beelzemon try to find the culprit but are defeated and badly injured. The team too busy with their lives don't have time to work with each other. Malik and Tentomon ask Cade & Gomamon to investigate but are attacked by a hunter. To their surprised the hunter transform into a digimon named Agunimon. At this point, Wen & Agumon start to investigate as well. Their investigation brings them to Raida's training school. Wen meets Hehi,who challenge him to a fight. During the fight, Hehi gets angry and releases his flames of Agunimon. Wen gets burned by his flames and gets confused. Wen goes to Kyoka & Azazel about Hehi and learns his Noble Phantasm has nothing to do with flames. Putting Hehi at the top of the suspect list. Wen then meets the masked hunter Raida, who tells him that he will kill everyone Wen loves if he gets in his way again. The next day , Hehi is taken into custody and Raida his teacher gets angry and tries to complain. Kaiden while doing his job is attacked by one the spirits. Kaiden & Angemon try to fight Kumamon within the city but their powers are limited. Kumamon then digivolves into Korikakumon and defeats Kaiden & Angemon. Wen is pissed that the Masked man didn't keep his word and goes after him again. Wen & Agumon meet Nono who tries to fight Wen for Hehi's imprisonment. Wen's hand is broken when he punches Nono with the Dragon Emperor Fist. Nono is then imprison as well, because his Noble Phantasm doesn't have anything to do with steel. This time Eden, Mei, Biyomon, & Palamon are attacked by the Masked Hunter. Mei teleport them outside the city limits to fight him. Rosemon & Phoneixmon were overpowering Raida until he unleashes Baby who transforms into Slayerdramon. Going to their Ultra forms, Varodurumon & Azaleamon are easily defeated by Slayerdramon. The Masked man gives Eden & Mei fatal injuries. The Devils find them and take to Jackie to heal them. During this Wen & Agumon are visited by a person pretending to be Eden and begs him to give up his crusade. Wen realizing that he had missed calls from everyone including Eden who was with him. Malik makes a suggestion saying they might have two groups of enemies, humans who turned into digimon and digimon who can rapidly digivolve. Wen visits his friends to see them in the hospital, he gets angry and tells Malik & Jackie to stay put. Wen & Agumon visit Raida who gives Wen & Agumon advice. Suddenly the masked man appears and mocks Wen about his friends. Wen & Agumon then chase him down but are intercepted by 8 hunters. The Hunters transform into digimon and they all attack him. Wen & Shine Greymon try to fight them all but are overpowered by them. Wen goes into Outer Path Mode, and is defeats them all. The hunters are unmasked and are revealed to be Raida's students. They are taken into custody, and stripped of the Legendary Spirits. Raida is almost taken too, but Wen says the masked Hunter attacked him too. Wen then visits his friends in the hospital and is shocked to see Malik & Jackie injured too. All them discourage Wen and Eden tells him she hates him. Wen upset runs to Azazel & Kyoka who all say similar stuff, he runs to the Devils and the Big 3 who are under a weird spell. Wen then goes to Raida who seems to be the only normal one, but Raida attacks him and reveals he was the masked hunter. Wen questions his motives and Raida explains he will get his family to accept him. Wen says his family approval doesn't matter as long as he has his friends. Wen & the Masked Hunter fight, Wen goes into outer path mode while Shine Greymon BM fights Slayerdramon. A hooded man breaks the hunters out of prison. The hooded man and the hunters are stopped by the 6 Masters who broke out the spell and try to fight them. The hooded man defeats them all using one attack. The hunters arrive and Wen is surrounded. He then sees his friends trying to attack him, Wen gives up. Raida mocks Wen saying he has no friends or allies left and tells him if he hands over his Outer Path mode he won't kill them. Wen hands over Outer Path and is then stabbed by Eden & Malik. Wen then hits the ground and accepts death. Suddenly the area around him breaks and the others fall asleep and are teleport away. Jason appears and tells Wen to stop being a weakling and stand up. Jason reveals that the whole city is under one spell and he broke it. Jason & Mirage Garuramon BM fights Raida & the Hunters. Jason gets back Wen's power and give them back as they fight the group together. The hooded man then approaches Azazel & Kyoka and puts a spell on Kyoka causing her to follow his every order. The hooded man forces Kyoka to defeat Azazel but she breaks out for a moment, giving Azazel a piece of paper. Wen & Jason then start to overpower the group before the hooded man and Kyoka appear. Nagato suddenly appears and the two have a conversation. The hooded man reveals he is Sakyo, Nagato's rival. His goal is to create a group that stand against Nagato's group. Kyoka then forcefully takes their power while taking the whole team's ability to go past Mega. Sakyo then reveals he has one person in mind to lead his team, Judar. Azazel leaves as to go search for Takai's partner who is going to be his own. Now knowing their who their enemy is, the team bands together. Chapters Fights Bezel & Beelzemon vs. Hikari(Lobomon) Cade & Gomamon vs. Hehi(Agunimon) Wen vs. Hehi Kaiden & Angemon vs. Kori( H & B) Wen vs. Nono Eden,Varodurumon, Mei, & Azaleamon vs. Raida & Slayerdramon Wen(Outer Path) vs. Hikari,Zuchi,Shita,Shina,Kori, Mizu, Kit, Hagane, Dukai (H) Malik, Tyrant Kabuterimon, Jackie, Archangewomon vs. Raida & Slayerdramon Wen(Awakened) vs. Raida & Slayerdramon Sakyo vs. 6 Masters Kyoka vs. Azazel Wen & Agumon vs. Digidestineds & Hunters Wen(Outer Path) & Jason(Inner Path) vs. Hunters Story Impact Category:Story Arcs